


Necromancy

by Flaurel_Fonollosa



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaurel_Fonollosa/pseuds/Flaurel_Fonollosa
Summary: Antonella Mikaelson is the twin sister of Elijah Mikaelson.As soon as she was turned into a vampire,duo to problems she got away from her family and lived.even when her mother came back from dead.But fate always find a way to unite the original family.





	Necromancy

Hayley looked at Hope,who was at the passenger seat.The girl had grow so much at the last five years,the hybrid sometimes felt grieve for both her daughter and Klaus.Klaus who could not see his own daughter grow and Hope for not having the family that she deserved and the most important,a father.

-Mommy,are there yet-asked Hope ansious.

-No,sweetie,we're almost there.-Hayley aswered paying attention to the road.

After asking help for a few witches,wolves and vampires,she found out that there was another original in the world,but that she didn't like to get envolved at the supernatural bussiness,especially the one who envolved her own family.But Antonella Mikaelson was Hayley and Hope last hope.

 

 


End file.
